Punish me
by JenCollins1
Summary: Misha is such a tease! (Cockles)


Sun was shining right above me. It was a nice day outside. I laid shirtless on the sandy beach and let the warm sun kiss my skin. It felt so good to just relax on a day like this.

"Jen, babe." Someone was calling me.

I didn't want to open my eyes, just lying down in the sun felt so good.

"Jensen?" The voice was getting impatient.

Someone was shaking me and my beautiful dream started to flow away.

No.

Sunny beach, come back.

"Urgg." I let out an annoyed sound, not opening my eyes.

"Jensen, wake up or we'll be late. Again." Misha's said right next to my ear.

I opened one eye and saw a very angry Misha standing infront of me.

"I don't wanna get up." I murmured, rolling onto my stomach.

"But you have too." Misha took the blanket off of me with one swift move. Cold air hit my body and I flinched.

"I said, get out of bed."

"Take a shower and get ready. We leave in 20." Misha said, sighing.

"Fine mom." I spat out and rushed into the bathroom, trying to ignore the hurt on Misha's face.

I know I was wrong being like that to Misha, I know it. But I'm just not a morning person. He should know that.

I took a fast shower and started to get ready to leave. My nose twitched at the smell of coffee.

"Mmm.." I put my arm's around Misha's waist, trying to kiss his cheek but Misha shrugged my hands off of him and stepped away.

"Take your coffee. We're already late." Misha sounded cold and distant as he hastily put on his jacket.

I took my coffee and followed him, speechless. The ride was tense and full of silence.

Misha was angry because I was a complete dick this morning. That was clear.

"Mish..." I tried to start but we stopped infront of the set.

Misha didn't even answer me. He just got out of car.

I was left alone feeling like shit.

I didn't see Misha for almost half of the day and it made me feel even worse but then we got some little Cas and Dean scene to film.

Misha worked extra hard on the eye sex well filming this one.

"Done! Good job guys!"

Misha came right to me, slowly walking to me.

What the hell is he doing?

He leaned closer and whispered in my ear "Let's take lunch together." His hand brushed over my groin.

I took in a sharp breath.

"Of course. I would love that." I tried too touch his hand but Misha stepped back.

"I'll wait for you next to the food court." Then Misha left.

He took off his trench coat, swaying his ass just a little bit more.

His ass looked so sexy in those tight pants.

Fuck.

I followed him and sat down.

He started eating in complete silence, only giving me a few smirks and winks.

I tried to eat when Misha's leg softly hit my under the table.

His foot came up my leg and than laid in my lap.

He's taken off his shoes.

He pressed his foot a little harder to my now hard cock.

"Mish...what are you doing?" I asked, taking in deep breath.

"Just eating." Misha innocently smiled at me.

"Oh..Yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Misha continued eating but started massaging my now hard cock with his foot.

I tried not to moan, biting my tongue.

"I assume you aren't angry anymore." I bit out quickly before snapping my mouth shut so I wouldn't moan.

"Yeah, but it would be nice if you apologize. It was really rude of you." Misha's foot was gone as he stood up.

"I'm sorry. I was a real dick." I was following Misha with my eyes.

"Yes, you are." Misha said before walking away, leaving me hard.

Shit.

What did I do wrong now?

The rest of the day Misha continued messing with me being extra sexy and flirtatious.

And it didn't help to that I had to pay attention well we were filming.

And then he was standing a couple of feet away from me laughing and throwing his head back.

His messy after sex hair looked so good when he tossed his head back like that.

I wanted him to throw his head back like that well moaning my name.

Shit.

Now I'm hard again.

Little teaser.

I took my phone out of my jeans front pocket and opened my texts.

-Meet me in my trailer in 5!- i texted Misha.

I saw him smiling while reading my text.

He didn't reply.

And I didn't need him to reply.

I went into my trailer and waited.

A little after 5 minuets Misha came inside my trailer.

I locked the door behind him.

"Do you know how naughty you have been today?" I came closer to him, a small smiling on my lips.

"I? Naughty?" Misha played innocent but a smile creeped it's way to his lips.

"Yes. And now I need to punish you." I took one more step closer to him.

"No, no. Only one who needs to be punished is you. 'Cause If I remember right you was dick when I was nice to you this morning.." Misha shoved me against the wall. Hard.

"I told you I was sorry." I started, my expression becoming more serious.

"Shut the fuck up Jensen." Misha growled in low voice.

His lips met mine in a rough and needy kiss.

I ran my hands through his hair and pulled, making Misha moan.

Soon he take all control and began undressing me.

"Hard so fast for me? Good boy" Misha gave me one soft kiss.

"Let me show you how sorry I am." I picked Misha up easily and he wrapped his legs around me.

"Maybe." He murmured between hot kisses.

I laid him down on the couch and started to softly undress him well trailing small kisses around his body.

I took his boxers off with my teeth and a little spark lit up in Misha's lust filled eyes.

"You are so beautiful" I murmured against his hard cock, looking right into his deep blue eyes.

"You are really beautiful with your face next to my dick." Misha said with lust in his voice and put his hands into my hair.

I kissed the tip of his cock and Misha moaned loudly.

I sucked all off his cock inside my mouth, swirling my tongue around his hard length.

I bobbed my head up and down, loving to hear Misha's little moans.

I traced my fingers to his balls and started to massage them.

"Oh Jen..." Misha moaned a little louder.

I traced my finger lower, stopping at Misha's entrance.

Misha's inhaled sharply for a moment.

I gently put my finger inside of him.

"Jensen..." Misha moaned, pulling at my hair.

I started to move my finger inside of him.

Misha thrusted his hips against my finger.

I let his cock slide out of my mouth.

Misha whimpered, feeling cold air hit him.

I started paying more attention to his entrance. Stretching it open for me.

Misha moaned greedily, needing to feel more.

"I want you inside me..." Misha pulled me closer and kissed me roughly.

I pulled my fingers out and stood up to find a condom.

"Jensen. Faster." Misha was touching himself while watching me.

"Don't be impatient." I rolled the condom onto my length and moved between Misha's legs.

I didn't get even get the chance to touch Misha before he came and sat in my lap sliding my hard cock inside of him.

His head fell against my shoulder.

"Feels so good.." he murmured and started moving.

I put one hand on his hip and the other around his waist, helping him to bounce on top of me.

It didn't take long for both of us to be left without breath and close to a strong climax.

One more thrust and Misha was clenching around me and cumming right over our chests, I followed shortly after.

Misha kissed me softly and put his head against my shoulder.

I slowly slid out of him and hugged him tightly

"I love you, baby." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too grumpy." Misha yawned.

I let him sleep a little in my lap until i got up to clean us both.

Misha looked so tired but very happy.

"Let's go home. I have a nice idea of taking a hot bath with you." I pulled him up to his feet gently, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him softly.

"Mmm, sounds so good." Misha said with a big smile on his lips.

Oh how I love my Angel.


End file.
